


One Day

by SecondCitySavage



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondCitySavage/pseuds/SecondCitySavage
Summary: "A part of me wants to go super traditional and get you a sleek gold band and another part of me wants to dress you in diamonds."1988





	

"I'm gonna propose to you."

  
Johnny gives Pat a confused glance before turning back to the golf tournament they - _he_ \- was watching.

  
"A proposal is usually a surprise, Pat."

  
"It'll still be a surprise, I just want you to know it's gonna happen."

  
Johnny nods, reaching over and lacing their fingers together.

  
"You've thought about this?" Johnny asked, eyes still fixed on the tournament.

  
"Since the day I met you. I've always known I wanted to marry you." Patrick tells him. "I can't wait to put a ring on your finger, Johnny. A part of me wants to go super traditional and get you a sleek gold band and another part of me wants to dress you in diamonds. Whatever I choose will be perfect for you and remind me daily that you're mine and I can't wait for that."

  
Johnny's throat thickens with emotion and his hand tightens in Pat's.

  
"I'll wear whatever you choose, give me a rubber band and I'll wear it with pride."

  
"I'm gonna get on one knee for you, Johnny. Just the two of us, or maybe in front of our family and friends. I'm gonna pour my heart out. I need you to know how much I love you. I can't wait to profess it."

  
"I'll say yes, Pat, fuck I'll say yes." Johnny's voice is stricken with emotion now, both hands holding tightly on to Patrick's. "It'll be the best moment of my life."

  
"You're gonna look beautiful, Johnny, whether we're on a beach or in a church, you'll take my breath away. I'll get to tell you again in front of everyone we love and God how much you mean to me. Then we'll be forever, baby, and I can't wait."

  
Johnny breaks then, turning to face Patrick. His eyes are red and glassy and his breathing labored.

  
Pat lifts his free hand to cup Johnny's face. Their eyes are locked and drowning into each other.

  
"I'm gonna propose to you, Johnny."

  
Johnny nods, tears finally spilling over his lids.

"And I'll say yes."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get my sleeping schedule back on track before I start spring semester next week but these little assholes just couldn't let me rest. I've been reading Hockey RPF for about two years now, but I'm still a green hockey fan and I didn't think I had enough to knowledge to write as I'm still learning all the players personality's. But 1988 was like "Leslie, pull your foot out of your ass and write this because we're not leaving until you do". So I did. I'm pretty proud of it. But also tired.
> 
> Strictly fiction and nothing more. Don't sue me.
> 
> Find me on Wattpad & Fanfiction.net @ secondcitysavage
> 
> Don't repost without permission.
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
